


Candy Floss

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language, Sexist Language, asshole character, it is sweet, then not sweet, then sweet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hercules and Lafayette go to a fair, and run into a not-so-ideal situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HammCheddr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/gifts).



> TW-Racism, homophobia, and sexism-don't read if you know these trigger you, stay safe darlings!

"Hercules look! They sell Candy floss here mon amour! We have to get some!"

Lafayette happily exclaimed as he jumped around the fair grounds, drinking in every colorful detail of the packed place.

"Babe, why would we need more? We already have so much on top of your head!"

Hercules started running his hands through Lafayette's hair, much to their amusement.

"Mon amour, that is sweet, but I doubt you would want to eat the hair atop my head, it would not taste very pleasant."

Hercules let out a low chuckle at that, lightly shaking his head.

"No, I guess it wouldn't, but rest assured it smells like it would be. Now let's go get some cotten candy babe."

The two walk over to the suprisingly not-so-long line, making small talk and flirty advances until it was their turn to buy. 

They walk up to the register but before they could say anything a gruff looking man shoved them out of the way, with what looked to be his 5 year old daughter behind him. Hercules could've sworn he heard the man say "Dirty fags" under his breath, but he wasnt prepared for what the man said next. Judging by the cashiers face, she wasn't either.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I order before these two black fags, I have a kid and honestly she deserves cotten candy more than those two African homos."

The line fell silent when he stopped. Most people just stared at the man with looks of disbelief or shock, or in Hercules case, anger. Before Hercules could say or do anything Lafayette started talking.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe we were in line before you, so if you would kindly let us back in to o-"

"You fucking scum did I give you permission to speak? You fags need to learn when to shut up, and you are probably planning on shooting me or something, because you are black. So why don't you scoot on back to Africa where you came from."

Lafayette looked heartbroken. Never in his life had he encountered such a foul creature. The cashier tried to talk to the man, but she failed too.

"Sir, they were here befo-"

"Shut up slut, keep your pretty mouth closed and let the big boys take care of this, I guess this is as close as you'll get to being in the kitchen so carry on I guess."

The cashier merely gaped at the man, she had unruly costumers before but this? This was something entirely different. She was left speechless, and that is when Herc stepped in.

"Listen up you little shit. I don't know who the fuck you think you are waltzing up here and acting like you are better than us, well let me tell you one thing: If you don't scoot along to the end of the line I will give you a reason to be afraid of me, got it asshat?"

The man nodded, terrified, and high-tailed it out of there with his very confused daughter. Hercules snapped towards Lafayette and saw the state they were in. Instantly he was at his side.

"It's ok baby, he is gone, do you want to go home now? We don't have to stay here if you don't want to honey, we can leave."

Lafayette nodded and that was all Herc needed, but before he could go he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the cashier, and she was holding up a bag of candy floss.

"I am terribly sorry for the situation back there, I have felt with difficult costumers before but this was something new. So take this and I will feel a lot less guilty about what went down back there."

Hercules flashed her a small and gently took the bag.

"No problem, and it isn't your fault. You couldn't of seen that an asshole was going to come to your stand. So don't blame yourself, ok? "

She nodded and ran back to the register, where she started taking orders again. Hercules led Lafayette to the car and put him in the passanger seat. The ride home was relatively quiet, but not in an awkward way, both Lafayette and Hercules were in their own little worlds.

When they got home Hercules picked Lafayette up bridal style and carried him inside the house and into there bed. They didn't even bother with pajamas as Hercules held a still faintly crying Lafayette.

"Do you want to talk about it baby? If you don't we can wait."

"Non,non, it is fine, it is just what zat man said about us got to me, I know it shouldn't but it did, and it really got me down."

Hercules looked down at the beautiful poofy haired person cuddling into him.

"In no way what he said was true. You are the most pretty, gorgeous, loving, sweet ray of sunshine ever to grace the earth's presence, understand that? You are beautiful, and you are mine, my magnificent Lafayette"

Lafayette looked up at him, teary eyed but still smiling.

"And you are mon amour, my big, cuddly, knitting Hercules, and I love you."

Hercules pulled Lafayette closer, smelling his Candy floss shampoo, as he fell asleep, his last words being _I love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write wow who knew fluff could be fun? Not me nope not this gal over her in her corner.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Your Obedient Servent,**
> 
>  
> 
> **~Abi~**


End file.
